


“Do You Think I’m a Bad Person?”

by happyxwalsh



Series: Season 2 [5]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyxwalsh/pseuds/happyxwalsh
Summary: Connor asks Oliver a question that’s been on his mind for a while.





	“Do You Think I’m a Bad Person?”

_23:41_  
Connor and Oliver lie awake, listening to the city traffic; cars rush by, the light from the street lamps shine through the curtains. There’s something heavy in the air and it’s coming from the younger man’s mind, and Oliver can see that- simply by the way his boyfriend is hopelessly staring up at the ceiling, he can tell there’s something painful lurking beneath the surface. “I can tell there’s something troubling you, what is it?” Oliver flips over, so he’s lying on his left side, facing Connor.

“It’s just- do you think I’m a bad person?” His eyes meet with Oliver’s.

“Connor, what makes you think you _are_ to begin with?”

“A lot of stuff, mainly everything that happened last year. Working for Annalise is... _traumatising_ to say the least, and sometimes you end up questioning if you’re a good person or not,” the law student admits in a whisper, like if he spoke too loud it would be poison. After all, Connor’s on the verge of telling him everything so one wrong word and the truth will be out.

“That’s understandable, especially since you were there when she got shot. But that’s not your fault. It’s Catherine Hapstall who tried to kill her, not you.” _‘If only you knew what almost happened’_ Connor thought to himself. He was going to shoot Annalise to protect Oliver. A part of him thinks that the older man would leave him, if he knew, “I don’t know what went down that night, as you’ve kept everything on a tight lock, but I can say wholeheartedly that you are not as bad as you think. That night, Connor, you came back crying and wouldn’t stop for hours. I honestly thought you used again, or stress from your job was getting to you... speaking of, I hope you will come to me if the temptation gets too much,” Oliver smiles, sending pure happiness and love to Connor’s heart. Although, the hacker is unaware that Connor does that already. Except, he goes to him to not let those demons in his head win the battle between life and death because that is one war that Connor is too weak to win.

“Of course I would, Ollie. You’re the only person I trust,” his lips connect with Oliver’s, while they slowly get closer together. The older man’s arms are holding Connor, like he’s protecting him with all that he is.

Just like Connor is with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this <3


End file.
